


Gather, Forever

by Ignie



Category: Ib (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1355563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignie/pseuds/Ignie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Et si "The Forgotten Portrait" n'avait pas été la mauvaise fin que l'on connait? Et si.. tout simplement, Ib se rappelait de ce garçon sur le tableau?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gather, Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour! J'ai, depuis assez longtemps maintenant, joué, et finit le jeu gratuit Ib, et il est vraiment bien! j'ai aussi réécrit une des fins à ma sauce, donc, tout ce que j'ai à vous dire, c'est Enjoy!
> 
> note: Ib et tout ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive de Kouri, le créateur du jeu.

_O....Où-suis je...?_

La jeune fille ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Autour d'elle, tout était flou. Que s'était donc-t-il passé? Elle se souvient de sa mère lui disant d'aller commencer à visiter l'exposition Guertena toute seule, de ne pas parler aux inconnus, de la grande peinture noire, et....

_Rien. Plus rien._

Elle se trouvait toujours devant cette même peinture. Elle s'était peut-être évanouie? Oui, c'était surement ça. Mais combien de temps alors? Sa mère doit se faire un sang d'encre! Lentement, Ib se releva et se mit en direction de la réception. Elle se glissa parmi les visiteurs qui lui prêtait trop peu d'attention, étant trop fascinés par les créations de Guertena. Et là, au milieu de tous les autres tableaux, un seul attira l'attention d'Ib. C'était un portrait comme ceux de la « Lady in Red », mais il semblait plus détaillé. Un homme aux cheveux violets et aux mèches bleues marine se tenait les yeux fermés, comme s'il fut assoupi. Au creux de ses mains se tenait une magnifique rose turquoise, qui contrastait parfaitement avec le vert kaki de son t-shirt. En dessous sur une plaque garvée, était marqué son nom:

_The Forgotten Portrait._

_Je l'ai déjà vu quelque part... mais où?_

Instinctivement, Ib mit sa main dans sa poche, pour vérifier que son mouchoir était toujours là. Elle sentit autre chose dans sa poche.

C'était un bonbon emballé dans un papier doré.

_Un bonbon... depuis quand j'en ai un...??_

_~Prends le, il est au citron~_

Oui... c'était quelqu'un qui lui avait donné. Mais pourquoi?

_~ -J...J'ai fait un cauchemar... -Ah... Je suis désolé... j'aurais du m'en rendre compte....~_

Elle était avec quelqu'un.. mais ce n'était pas son père, ni sa mère..., c'était un jeune garçon, ça, elle en était sûre!

_~ -Voici Ib, et toi, comment t'appelles-tu? -...Mary.~_

Oui... il y avait aussi eu cette fille... Mary. Avec elle et le garçon, elle devait sortir d'un endroit... mais... pourquoi?... Et si... Et si... elle n'avait pas rêvé donc!! Elle était bel et bien coincé dans le monde de Guertena! Mais... Ce garçon, Comment il s'appelait...

_~Tu t'appelles Ib? Moi, c'est Garry!~_

Garry... oui, Garry, c'est comme ça qu'il s'appelait, il était gentil, qu'est ce qui s'était passé?

_~J'aime beaucoup le rouge, mais je préfère le bleu! Donne moi ta rose, et je lui rend la sienne!~_

Oui, Mary n'était aussi gentil qu'elle en avait l'air, alors, Garry avait donné sa rose en échange de la sienne. Ensuite, ils sont parti à sa poursuite, mais plus ils avançaient...

_~Il m'aime... il ne m'aime pas...~_

Mary arrachait les pétales de fleurs... Et puis Garry s'est assis et il a dit qu'il était fatigué.

_~Ne t'en fait pas Ib, nous serons toujours ensembles...~_

Et ensuite...

_~Garry? Tu dors? Hein que tu dors Garry? Garry? Garry?...~_

_Garry... Garry..._

-Garry!

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur les pommettes d'Ib, Il l'avait protégé, il l'avait aidé à sortir d'ici, il l'avait même sauvée... Et elle, elle n'avait même pas sut l'aider! Elle l'avait laissé mourir comme un chien! Elle se jeta sur le portrait en sanglotant:

-Garry! Garry! Je suis désolée Garry! Je... Veux te sauver!! Garry!!

Soudain, une main se posa sur l'épaule d'Ib et une voix masculine lui susurra dans l'oreille:

-Tait-toi Ib, tu te fait remarquer pour rien! Et puis, inutile de hurler, je suis là!

La petite fille se retourna lentement pour regarder son interlocuteur en face. Ils restèrent quelques secondes à se regarder en chien de faïence avant que la jeune fille ne se jette sur lui:

-GARRY!!

Ne s'attendant pas à voir Ib se jeter sur lui, Garry bascula en arrière et resta immobile quelque secondes avant de rendre son accolade à la jeune fille en rigolant:

-Pourquoi tu rigoles? J'étais très inquiète tu sais! Je te croyais mort!!

Le garçon lui ébouriffa les cheveux, continuant à rire:

-Mais... l'important c'est que je suis là non? Tu t'es souvenue de moi, ce n'est pas le plus important à ton avis?

Ib le regardait toujours, les larmes aux yeux, mais cette fois, c'était des larmes de bonheur. Une fois debout, elle saisit la main de son ami et dit, riant avec lui:

-Viens! Je vais te montrer à Papa et Maman, Et puis après, on ira manger des macarons et après....

-Calme toi Ib, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais disparaître!

Les deux amis partirent donc de la galerie, sans remarqué que la peinture de Garry avait à nouveau changé. À la place du portrait du jeune homme, se trouvait un croquis semblable à un dessin d'enfant, au crayon de couleurs vives. Le dessin représentait un grand homme aux cheveux violets, qui tenait par la main une petite fille tout de rouge vétue. Et, ce nouveau tableau portait une plaque sur laquelle il était écrit:

_Gather, Forever._

**Author's Note:**

> Fini! J'espère que ça vous à plu! :)


End file.
